The Cruel Brothers and The Suffering Maid
by APH.MotherEngland
Summary: Based on Touhou Sweets: The Cruel Sisters and The Suffering Maid. You can call this a crack fic, since Ed and Al are NICE, not NAUGHTY, CRUEL, AND SADISTIC. Yeah. Crack Fic. Please review! Made out of boredom.


_You know the song 'Touhou Sweets' right? Imagine Ed as Remilia and Al as Flandre. Imagine Winry as Sakuya. *evil eyes*_  
><em>Imagine Ed and Al smiling innocently and creepily with their upper half faces shadowed with visible glowing red eyes.<em>

_Disclaimer: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN OWN THESE WITH POOR UPDATING SKILLS?!_

No, I don't own this.

Bold: Means it happens in the real world.

* * *

><p>"Maid~ Knee socks~ Lewd tube top~"<p>

"I'm not lewd!"

"Maid~ Knee socks~ Lewd tube top~"

"I already said it, they're not lewd!"

"Maid~ Knee socks~ Lewd tube top~"

"Please, young master! Stop!"

"Maid~ Knee socks~ Lewd tube top~"

"Ah, I give up..."

Both brothers laughed innocently, yet under their tone they were enjoying their cruelty to their maid, Winry. "Ara Ara! Giving up so easily?" The younger brother said. The older brother put a hand to his face, making an innocent curious look. "Don't be silly, Winry, you're not gonna ruin our fun!"

Poor Winry nodded pitifully.

"We should have tea parties outside sometimes! We'll make you a celeb with cookies and coffee." The eldest said, sipping his tea and throwing it at the maid.

"Oh, big brother!" Called the youngest.

"We'll give our maid, Winry, a big prize~ How will she feel about our usual thanks?" He said, and tore off the young maid's uniform revealing her 'lewd' tube top.

"Y-Young master!" Poor Winry said.

"Ooh... Brother, Brother! She's wearing it again!" Teased the youngest.

The elder brother looked at the tea-soaked maid from bottom to top. "Hm? Hmmmm? You're right, Al~ She must be feeling lewd, like her lewd tube top!"

The maid was at the verge of tears.

"Ehh? What's with the tears?" Younger brother said teasingly, not granting any sympathy _at all_.

Winry quickly wiped the tears away. "T-They're not tears! Uh... The tea was too hot and.." She said quickly, not wanting to face punishment. Before she could say anything else, the elder brother licked off those tears.

The elder brother, Ed, smirked. "Really? These taste like tears to me." The younger, Al, nodded in agreement. "Trying to lie?"

"Maid~ Knee Socks~ Lewd tube top~"

"Do we have to go through this again?!"

"Maid~ Knee Socks~ Lewd tube top~"

"Shut up!" Winry quickly clamped shut her mouth.

"Huh?" Ed growled dangerously. He made a wide teasing grin, with his dark gold eyes glaring with a tint of red flare. "The maid shouted! The maid shouted at us!" Al said dramatically, before giving in a hysterical fit of laughter. He stopped, getting into a dark aura. "You know what this means, brother?" He asked innocently. The older brother was far scarier than the younger for Winry. "Yup. Bad lewd maid gets a really _good_ prize."

"Punish her with whips!" Whipping sounds are heard, cries 'stop' and 'it hurts' are heard all over.

Both brothers glared at her with eyes glowing red. they looked at each other, then to Winry, then back to them. After a few seconds, Edward smiled a smile that almost sent Winry to a fit of freaking out.

"How about candle wax? Candle wax is sweet!" He said, and poured a small bucket of candle wax on to her back. Both of them giggled cruelly. Winry cried silently, hoping the pain would stop sooner.

"Hey, damn maid. You done crying?" The elder asked, annoyed. He kicked her to the side, while the younger kept giggling.

"..Y-Yes, young..Master." She said through hiccups and a small sob.

Both of them laughed cruelly.

"Al! Al! You know what time is it?" Asked the older brother innocently. Al nodded. "It's time for Winry's special treat!" Winry paled. She was going to have to go through _it _again and again.

Both brothers laughed cruelly and painfully dragged Winry to their room to which who will never know what they do to her every night and why there are screams inside that room, that you're probably thinking that they're ra-"

* * *

><p><strong>In the real world, Edward snapped his laptop shut, making the screen almost crack. His hands were shaking angrily. <strong>

**"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"**

**Before Al could ask what it was he was reading and why he was pissed off, Ed already slammed the door shut, making it literally break off the wall.**

**_Enough internet for today._**


End file.
